Pokémon: A jornada em Kalos
by Felisbela
Summary: Depois da aventura nas Ilhas Decolora, Satoshi e seus amigos seguem viagem em direção a um novo continente: Bem-vindo a Região de Kalos!
1. Episódio 1

**Nota Inicial**

Essa fanfic é baseada na nova série de Pokemon XY, mas conterá algumas modificações como a permanência de Dent e Iris no grupo. Pretendo nos próximos capítulos fazer com quê os outros colegas de Satoshi como Hikari e Takeshi apareçam. Nessa fanfic, os nomes dos personagens e dos pokemons serão os originais. No final dos capítulos eu irei colocar o nome equivalente em inglês, para as pessoas não se perderem.

Em muitas das traduções e demais detalhes sobre os Pokémons e a própria região, eu tirei as dúvidas na enciclopédia Pokémon Bullbapedia.

Por último, aviso que a fala dos pokémons se encontram entre colchetes, como se fosse uma tradução feita para a nossa língua do que eles falam quando repetem os próprios nomes. Optei por seguir essa ideia quando comecei a ler a fanfic "A batalha começa" da WingRose5459 e percebi que ela fazia desse jeito. Obrigada pela ideia, Rose.

Boa leitura

#####################################

**POKÉMON: A JORNADA EM KALOS**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Episódio 1: Bem-vindo ao lar!**

Depois das aventuras nas Ilhas Decolora, Satoshi (1) e seus amigos seguem sua jornada em direção a um novo continente, juntamente com Pansy (2), uma Pokemon jornalista que conheceram durante a viagem nas Ilhas. Iris e Dent (3) decidiram ir com o amigo depois de pensarem que não teriam motivos para deixarem Satoshi sozinho nessa nova viagem. Além disso, os três possuíam uma forte ligação, construída durante a viagem pelo continente anterior.

Mas antes de irem para o novo continente, Satoshi, Iris e Dent decidem passar alguns dias em Kanto, para realizar os sonhos de ambos os amigos de conhecer a região natal do amigo.

\- Vamos ver o Professor Okido (4)! Quero mostrar todos os meus pokémons para vocês! – falou Satoshi.

\- Espere um minuto! – interveio Pansy – Você precisa ver sua mãe antes de qualquer coisa. Ela está esperando para ver você! – disse sabiamente a repórter pokémon. Depois de muito tempo, a mãe de Satoshi estaria com saudades do filho e provavelmente ansiaria um tempo com o mesmo.

Satoshi sabia que Pansy estava falando a verdade, então enquanto a repórter foi direto para o laboratório do Professor Okido para fazer a entrevista que tanto queria sobre os estudos do professor, Satoshi foi ver a sua mãe, que estava extremamente feliz, com a oportunidade única que estava tendo de rever o filho.

Ele corria apressadamente pela estrada, sem esperar os outros dois amigos, também muito animado e ansioso por ver novamente a mãe.

\- Espere Satoshi! – gritou Iris, enquanto corria para alcançar o amigo. Dent estava atrás dela, seguindo a corrida dos dois.

Ele estava novamente em casa, foi o que Satoshi pensou quando viu sua casa aparecer entre as montanhas. Como das outras vezes, Barrierd (5) estava na frente da casa, varrendo o jardim. O pokémon viu Satoshi.

\- _Barrierd! _[Satoshi!] - disse o pokémon observando o menino, enquanto este o cumprimentava. Iris e Dent que não conheciam o pokémon, emitiram um "Ohhh" quando viu Barrierd.

\- Barri-chan! – Satoshi abraçou o pokémon.

\- _Barrierd, barrierd!_ [Quanto tempo!] – disse alegremente.

\- Ei, pessoal, esse é o pokémon da minha mãe. Ele normalmente a ajuda nas atividades da casa enquanto ela fica no restaurante. – explicou Satoshi animadamente.

\- Ohhh Eu não sabia que sua tinha um restaurante. _Good Taste_!– disse Dent, enquanto seus olhos brilharam. Satoshi sorriu e indicou a porta de sua casa.

\- Vamos entrar pessoal. – disse Satoshi. Quando o menino entrou, sua mãe imediatamente apareceu na sala de estar. Ela sorriu, não acreditando que a viagem do seu filho tinha finalmente terminado. Satoshi novamente estava na sua casa, salvo outra vez com ela.

\- Satoshi... – mãe e filho se abraçaram. Pikachu sorriu também.

\- _Pika!_ [Olá!] – O pokémon de Satoshi não perdeu a chance de pular nos braços da mãe de seu treinador.

\- Pikachi! Continua o mesmo. – Pikachu agradeceu, pulou no chão e foi cumprimentar Barrierd. Ambos pokémons, deram as mãos e pularam felizes juntos.

\- Mãe, eu quero apresentar meus dois amigos que eu fiz na viagem de Ishuu: Iris – Satoshi indicou a garota de pele morena, com longos cabelos pretos. Seu pokémon, Kibago (6) sorriu, balançando as mãos, sentada nos ombros de sua mestre.

\- Olá. – disse a menina estendendo as mãos. A mãe de Satoshi a cumprimentou.

\- Quem é este pokémon que está nos seus ombros? – perguntou a mãe de Satoshi.

\- Este é Kibago, foi um presente da minha avó. – disse a menina sorrindo.

\- _Kiba..._ [Olá!] – o pokémon sorriu enquanto ganhava um carinho na mãe de Satoshi no seu rosto. Kibago gostou muito dela.

\- Ele é um pokémon dragão e é meu amigo. – disse a garota.

\- _Kiba!_ [Sim!] – assentiu o pokémon.

\- E esse é o Dent-san. – falou Satoshi, apontando para o menino loiro e alto que estava ao lado de Iris.

\- É um prazer conhece-la. – disse Dent educadamente.

\- Ele é o líder do ginásio da cidade de Sanyou. Ele trabalha com os outros dois irmãos. – explicou Satoshi.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que a senhora tem um restaurante. – disse Dent visivelmente entusiasmado.

\- Mãe, Dent é um Pokémon Sommlier (7). – disse Satoshi para a sua mãe.

\- E o que um Pokémon Sommlier faz? – perguntou a mãe de Satoshi.

\- Um Pokémon Sommlier é um treinador especializado em identificar a compatibilidade entre treinador e pokémon. – explicou Dent.

\- Ohhh, eu estou imaginando o quanto eu e meu Barri-chan somos compatíveis. – disse a mulher interessada nas atividades de um Pokémon Sommlier.

Dent olhou para Barrierd e depois para a mulher e disse que os dois eram grandes amigos.

\- Com certeza! E eu posso ainda falar que o seu Barri-chan é o seu Pokémon Vintage! – disse Dent.

\- Viu, Barri-chan! – disse a mulher olhando para o seu pokémon.

\- _Barrierd..._ [Bom...]– concordou o pokémon domestico. Ambos sorriram cumplices da amizade.

\- Eu irei preparar uma refeição para vocês. – disse a mãe de Satoshi, caminhando em direção à cozinha, seguida por Barrierd. Os três sentaram no sofá, cansados.

\- Nós iremos ver todos os meus pokémons. – disse Satoshi ainda muito animado com a oportunidade de apresentar seus antigos companheiros a Iris e Dent.

\- _Pika!_ [Vamos!]– concordou Pikachu, encostando sua cabeça nos braços de seu amigo.

\- Você fez algum plano, Satoshi? – perguntou Iris.

\- Na verdade, eu não tenho um. Mas eu estou interessado em ir para Kalos. Lá tem um monte de novos pokémons. Você viu os da Pansy. – disse Satoshi animadamente.

\- E em Kalos também deve ter uma liga. – disse Dent.

\- E dessa vez eu irei vencer. – disse Satoshi convencido da sua vitória.

\- E nós iremos torcer por você. – disse Iris. – Eu também tenho interesse em conhecer Kalos. Será que lá tem muitos pokémons do tipo dragão como em Isshu?

\- Com certeza não irá ter muitos pokémons dragões como em Isshu, Iris. – disse Dent contra o entusiasmo da menina. – Isshu é conhecida pelos seus pokémons dragões.

\- Ahhh mas pode ter alguns. – disse Satoshi para reanimar a menina.

\- Ei Satoshi, existe algum tipo dragão aqui em Kanto? – perguntou Iris.

\- Não muitos como em Isshu. Agora eu só estou me lembrando do Kairyu (8) ... – disse Satoshi enquanto pensava em outros pokémons que ele viu durante a sua viagem pela região de Kanto.

Breve, a mãe de Satoshi apareceu dizendo que a refeição estava pronta. Os três sentaram envolta da mesa para almoçar. Pikachi, Kibago, e Yanappu (9) fizeram o mesmo. A mãe de Satoshi continuou no local, terminando suas tarefas da casa.

Depois de uma hora, os três e seus pokémons estavam saciados pela comida.

\- Ahhh eu quero descansar um pouco. – contemplou Iris. Seu Kibago já estava dormindo em seus ombros.

\- Se você quiser, nós temos um quarto de visita. – sugeriu a mãe de Satoshi.

\- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia descansar depois do almoço. E vocês? – disse Iris. Dent pareceu tentado em aceitar a oferta do quarto de hospedes que a mãe de Satoshi sugeriu.

\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou louco para ver os meus pokémons. – disse Satoshi para simplesmente pensar em dormir. Pikachu concordou com ele e os dois se levantaram.

\- _Pika!_ [Concordo!] – disse Pikachu olhando para Satoshi.

\- Satoshi, por que você não deixa Dent e Iris descansando enquanto você não vai ver seus pokémons? – disse sabiamente a mãe de Satoshi.

\- Boa ideia. – disse Satoshi já caminhando para a porta, juntamente com Pikachu.

\- Eu irei esperar vocês no laboratório do Professor Okido. – gritou Satoshi partindo de casa.

\- Espere Satoshi... – Iris também gritou para chamar atenção do menino, mas ele já tinha ido. – E como iremos chegar até o laboratório?

\- Hum...essa é uma boa questão! – disse Dent.

\- Eu mostro o caminho para vocês. – disse a mãe de Satoshi sorrindo. As crianças também sorriram aliviados.

oOo

Satoshi estava correndo pela estrada, o mais rápido que conseguia em direção ao laboratório. Ele estava louco para saber como estavam seus pokémons. Já fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. Como estaria Fushigidane (10) e os outros?

\- Como eles estão? – falava alto Satoshi imaginando o estado de seus pokémons.

\- _Pika, pika, pika!_ [Também quero saber!] – Pikachu falou também mostrando interesse em encontrar com seus outros amigos.

Satoshi chegou ao laboratório. Ele pulou em uma área repleta de pokémons. Aquela parte do laboratório era uma área verde, coberta de grama, que servia de estudo para o professor.

Professor Okido viu Satoshi, ergueu sua mão, fazendo sinal para o menino, mas antes que o professor pudesse alertar Satoshi do perigo, o garoto pulou a cerca, pousou na grama e de repente ele recebeu uma cabeçada de um dos Kentauros (11) que vinham na direção do garoto. Todos aqueles, pertenciam a Satoshi.

\- Ahhh – se queixou Satoshi que tinha desmaiado na grama, e ainda via estrelas amarelas ao seu redor, devido à forte batida que teve com o seu pokémon.

\- Tome cuidado, Satoshi! – era Pansy correndo para ver como o menino estava. Ela ofereceu ajuda para Satoshi se erguer.

\- De fato, os Kentauros estavam sentindo saudades de seu mestre! – disse o Professor Okido sorriu se aproximando também de Satoshi.

Os três riram. De pressa, Satoshi se recuperou da batida.

\- Olá, Pikachu! – cumprimentou o Professor.

\- _Pika!_ [Olá!] – disse o pokémon pulando nos braços do professor.

Satoshi viu o seu Fushigidane. O pokémon correu ao ver seu amigo.

\- Quanto tempo, Fushigidane!

\- _Fushi..._ [Sim!] – disse o pokémon. Ele estava muito feliz de ver seu velho amigo e mestre. Já fazia muito tempo que os dois amigos não se viam.

\- Finalmente você está aqui com a gente, Satoshi! – disse o Professor Okido caminhando na grama em direção à área que o professor estava antes de Satoshi chegar. O menino percebeu agora que ele era seguido pelo Rotom, um pokémon que normalmente consumia energia elétrica e se transformava em algum objeto que usava a energia para funcionar.

\- Satoshi, eu estou aqui entrevistando o Professor Okido. Eu quero escrever sobre o quê há de novo no mundo pokémon. – disse Pansy.

\- Legal, Pansy-san! – disse Satoshi – Professor, você já viu os pokémons da Pansy?

\- Claro! – disse o professor sorrindo – Eu já vi o Gogoat e eu já montei nele.

\- Maravilhoso, professor! – disse Satoshi.

O tempo passou e a entrevista foi finalizada. Satoshi, o professor e Pansy foram para o interior do laboratório.

\- Pansy estava falando que você quer continuar a sua viagem, Satoshi. Isso é verdade? – perguntou Okido.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. Eu quero conhecer mais pokémons e depois que eu conheci Pansy eu fiquei interessado em conhecer a região de Kalos.

\- Kalos? Hum... tenho certeza que será uma aventura emocionante!

\- _Pikachu!_ [Concordo] – disse Pikachu fechando as mãos, em sinal de força.

\- E eu irei continuar a minha viagem com Iris e Dent. – disse Satoshi abraçando seu Pikachu – Professor, você viu a Liga Isshu?

\- Sim, Satoshi. Eu assisti todas as suas batalhas na Liga. Nós estávamos todos torcendo por você.

\- Infelizmente eu perdi a Liga Ishuu, mas com certeza eu irei vencer a Liga de Kalos. Eu sinto que eu estou cada vez mais perto de me tornar um Mestre Pokémon. – Professor Okido sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

\- É assim que se fala, Satoshi!

\- Além disso, em Kalos você irá conhecer novos pokémons e irá captura-los. – disse Pansy. – Eu tenho certeza que você irá adorar Kalos. Lá é maravilhoso!

\- Estou contando com isso. – disse o menino.

\- Satoshi, se você tivesse vindo mais cedo, você teria visto o Kenji (12). – disse o professor.

\- Mesmo, professor? Já faz também um bom tempo que eu não o vejo. – disse o menino.

\- Ele está se tornando um grande observador pokémon. Ele está me ajudando muito em meus estudos. Enquanto eu faço experimentos com os pokémons, ele toma nota dos resultados. – disse Okido.

\- Satoshi, eu posso ver seus outros pokémons? – perguntou Pansy.

\- Claro, mas Iris e Dent também querem ver. Vamos esperar até eles chegarem.

\- Enquanto isso, Satoshi, por que você não senta aqui e começa a contar a sua aventura em Ishuu? – sugeriu o professor, indicando um banco do laboratório para o garoto se sentar.

Pansy aproveitou para se sentar no laboratório também. Ela estava interessada em ouvir o relato de Satoshi.

Por um monte de coisas, Satoshi e seus amigos passaram na região Ishuu e haveria muito papo para o garoto contar aos dois sobre suas aventuras com Dent e Iris.

_Continua..._

**Traduções**

(1) Satoshi – Ash

(2) Pansy - Alexa

(3) Dent – Cilan

(4) Professor Okido – Professor Oak (No Brasil: Professor Carvalho)

(5) Barrierd – Mr. Mime

(6) Kibago – Axew

(7) Pokemon Sommelier – Pokemon Connoisseur (No Brasil: Especialista Pokemon)

(8) Kairyu – Dragonite

(9) Yanappu – Pansage

(10) Fushigidane – Bulbassar.

(11) Kentauros – Tauros

(12) Kenji –Tracey


	2. Episódio 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Episódio 2: Velhos amigos**

O relato de Satoshi estava deixando tanto Pansy como o Professor Okido encantados com a região de Ishuu. Pansy, embora já conhecesse a região, não tinha experimentado tantas aventuras como Satoshi e seus amigos tiveram. Eles acharam particularmente engraçados os gêmeos maquinistas do metrô, velhos conhecidos de Dent e se surpreenderam pelo fato da última batalha para ganhar sua última insígnia para participar da Liga Ishuu tivesse sido travada no meio de um show.

Mas em uma coisa o Professor Okido não se surpreendeu: o fato da Equipe Rocket ter continuado em perseguir Satoshi e seu Pikachu.

\- O senhor tinha que ver, professor. Dessa vez eles mudaram bastante! Estavam agindo mais sérios e seus planos estavam mais ocultos... eu não sei o quê aconteceu. – falou o menino.

\- Quem sabe eles foram chamados atenção pelos seus superiores e resolveram levar as coisas mais a sério. – disse Okido.

\- Mas eles levam a sério. Eles realmente são maus e querem roubar os pokémons, mas... o senhor sabe, o bem sempre vence. – disse Satoshi. Pansy concordou com o quê ele tinha falado.

De repente Iris e Dent apareceram no laboratório.

\- Olá, Satoshi. – gritou a menina seguida por Dent. Os dois cumprimentaram o professor e também Pansy.

\- Olá, pessoal. Vejo que estão descansados e agora podem ver os meus amigos. – disse Satoshi.

\- Sim, quero muito ver seus pokémons, Satoshi! – disse Iris entusiasmada.

\- Eu também estou animadíssimo em conhecê-los. – disse Dent.

\- Então vamos lá. – disse Satoshi se levantando encarando o professor. – Onde eles estão, professor?

\- Bom, vão indo lá para fora, enquanto eu pego as suas Monster Ball [small](1)[/small], Satoshi. – avisou o professor.

Então, Pansy e as duas crianças seguiram Satoshi que corria de alegria junto de seu Pikachu. De repente, o garoto parou enfrente a uma espécie de tartaruga verde, muito simpática.

Era Fushigidane!

\- Esse é um de seus amigos, Satoshi? – perguntou Dent olhando admirado para o amigo que estava abraçado ao seu Pokémon. Iris também olhou interessada para a cena.

\- Sim, Dent! Quero que conheça Fushigidane! O meu mais antigo Pokémon, depois do Pikachu! – falou Satoshi apontando sua mão para o pokémon.

\- _Fushigidane! Fushigidane!_ [Olá, eu sou o Fushigidane!] – disse Fushigidane sorrindo. Dava para perceber seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de felicidade por estar perto de seu mestre e estar sendo apresentado para amigos de Satoshi.

\- Nossa, que legal! – exclamou Iris. A menina se abaixou para ficar mais perto do pokémon. Ela fez um carinho de modo gentil na cabeça de Fushigidane. – Me chamo Iris! Também sou amiga de Satoshi. Muito prazer!

E tantos outros Pokémons foram introduzidos a Dent e Iris.

Pokémons desconhecidos para os dois, pois os amigos de Satoshi eram todos da região de Kanto.

oOo

Depois de uma semana em Masara Town, finalmente, Satoshi teve a oportunidade de apresentar Kenji aos outros colegas. ´

A informação chegou em uma bela manhã de sol, pela mãe de Satoshi.

\- Vocês não imaginam quem chegou na cidade! – disse a senhora muito entusiasmada.

\- Quem, mãe? – perguntou Satoshi.

\- Seu velho colega de aventuras: KENJI! – Satoshi gritou de alegria juntamente de Pikachu.

\- Vamos todos recebe-los, galera! – Satoshi se aprontou rápido e foi literalmente voando para o laboratório do Sr. Ookido. Dent e Iris tiveram certa dificuldade para correr atrás de Satoshi.

\- Não sabia que Satoshi gostava tanto assim de seus amigos! – se surpreendeu Iris.

\- Kenji deve ser um amigo muito especial, mesmo! – disse Dent. – Satoshi disse alguma coisa para você? – Iris negou com o rosto.

Dent e Iris estavam com suas respirações descontroladas quando chegou na sala onde Satoshi se encontrava. Encontrou o menino e Pikachu conversando animadamente com um garoto que era estranho para a dupla.

\- Então esse é o famoso, Kenji? – perguntou animadamente Dent.

\- Satoshi, não vai nos apresentar! – sugeriu Iris.

\- É mesmo. – Satoshi riu. – Kenji, quero que conheça meus novos colegas de viagem: Dente e Iris! – o garoto que os dois até então desconheciam, se aproximaram e cumprimentaram os dois.

\- Olá! Eu sou Kenji, um observador Pokémon! – disse Kenji se apresentando.

\- E o quê um observador Pokémon faz? – perguntou Iris visivelmente surpresa com a informação.

\- Um observador Pokémon, estuda o comportamento de treinadores e Pokémons para conhecerem a fundo esse mundo. No fim dos meus estudos, pretendo juntar todas essas informações, e fazer uma grande enciclopédia Pokémon. – disse o garoto.

\- E por isso, ele resolveu ficar aqui comigo.- completou professor Ookido aparecendo no laboratório. Ele estava acompanhada de Pansy com o seu inseparável, Erikiteru em seus ombros.

\- Bom dia, professor Ookido! – disse Dent e Iris em uníssono.

\- Bom dia, crianças. – disse Ookido alegremente. – Satoshi já contou para vocês a grande aventura que ele fez com Kenji? – observou sabiamente o professor.

\- É verdade, Professor! – disse Satoshi!

\- _Pika-Pikachu!_ [Conta para eles Satoshi!] – incentivou Pikachu que agora tinha pulado dos ombros de Satoshi e estava no chão juntamente com Erikiteru, um pokémon meio tímido, mas que se sentia mais seguro com Pikachu e os outros.

Depois de Dent e Iris liberarem das suas Monsters Balls, também se juntaram para ouvirem a história contada por Satoshi, Kibago e Yanappu.

\- Ah antes de Satoshi começar seu relato, quero também que todos conheçam meus grandes amigos. – Disse Kenji, pegando em seus bolsos suas três Monster Balls e liberando, Kongpang (2), Maril (3) e Strike (4). Velhos parceiros de viagem de Kenji.

\- _Kongpang!_ [Prazer!] – disse o pokemon que era uma verdadeira bola de pêlo roxa com antenas.

\- _Ma-Marillll!_ [Olá, a todos!] – disse Maril, que também era redondo, mas bem azul.

\- _Strike!Strike!_ [Um prazer, conhece-los!] – disse Strike, o último Pokémon de Kenji. Este tinha longas garras afiadas e era verde. Era o único dos três que tinha uma aparência mais assustadora, mas como todos bem conheciam, Strike era totalmente dócil.

\- Eu estava comentando sobre isso com Kenji, quando vocês chegaram Dent e Iris. – disse Satoshi. – Sobre a nossa viagem para as Ilhas Laranjas!

\- Ohhhh! – se surpreendeu Iris.

\- Você nunca contou para gente que você tinha viajado par as Ilhas Laranjas! – igualmente se surpreendeu Dent.

\- Sim, eu e o Kenji, viajamos para as Ilhas. – disse Satoshi.

\- Também tivemos a companhia de Kasumi.

\- Sim , faz muito tempo que não a vejo. – comentou Satoshi. – Da última vez que eu a vi, ela estava comandando o ginásio. Bom, mas voltando, minha viagem pelas Ilhas Laranja começou quando eu perdi o meu primeiro campeonato da Liga Pokémon. Eu fiquei muito chateado, mas na verdade eu nem tive muito tempo para me queixar, pois logo veio a oportunidade de ir para a Ilhas Laranjas. Eu viajei pra lá com a Kasumi em busca de uma misteriosa Monster Ball e em dos nossos primeiros pontos, eu não me lembro muito bem, qual foi a ilha, nós salvamos o Laplace (5). Um pokémon muito dócil que corria risco de vida.

\- E foi aí que nós nos encontramos! – completou Kenji.

\- Foi Kenji que nos ajudou a salvar o Laplace e daí nossa amizade começou. O Laplace também foi um grande companheiro na viagem.

\- Ei, Satoshi? Tem algum torneio nessas Ilhas Laranjas? – perguntou Iris.

\- Tem, sim, mas para participar temos que coletar quatro badges (6). Só assim conseguimos lutar com o mais forte da Ilha.

\- E na época, quem foi o mais forte das Ilhas foi o Satoshi. – disse Kenji. Satoshi ficou visivelmente constrangido.

\- Na verdade, eu tive muita ajuda. A batalha foi diferente, era uma luta seis contra seis. Contra qual Pokémon eu lutei? – tanto Kenji, como Satoshi não lembravam muito bem. Só sabiam que um dos Pokémons que Satoshi teve que lutar foi contra um Kairyu. Quando Satoshi e Kenji fizeram essa observação, Iris ficou muito entusiasmada, com seus olhos brilhando.

\- Nós temos que conhecer essas Ilhas! – disse Iris.

\- Mais tarde, Iris! – disse Satoshi, não muito interessado com as investidas da amiga. – Iris é uma treinadora de Pokémons do tipo dragão. – explicou Satoshi à Kenji.

\- Ohhh seria muito bom você conhecer o treinador que perdeu para o Satoshi! Eu lembro que ele tinha uma diversidade de Pokémons, mas o seu principal era o Kairyu...

\- Mas ele não deve ser muito forte... conseguiu perder para o Satoshil... – disse Iris.

Os outros que estavam presentes começaram a rir.

\- Ei pirralha, o quê você está insinuando? – se zangou Satoshi.

\- Mas é um _kodomo ne _(7)! – disse Iris sarcasticamente.

As coisas nunca mudavam entre Iris e Satoshi. Sempre discutindo sobre pequenas coisas...

**Continua... **

**TRADUÇÃO**

(1) Monster Ball – Poké Ball

(2) Kongpang – Venonat

(3) Maril - Marill

(4) Strike – Scyther

(5) Laplace - Lapras

(6) Badges – Insígnias

(7) Kodomo ne – Mas é uma criança!


End file.
